Epilogue
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Rewritten Deathly Hallows Epilogue. SPOILERS.


Fluffy white clouds passed over the rolling green pasture of the Weasley – Granger household. It had been ten years since Voldemort's demise. Children could be heard playing in the yard in front of the large white farmhouse. Hermione could be seen placing a platter of fruit on a large buffet table. Every year the Potters, Weasleys, Grangers, Longbottoms, Lupin and anyone else who could make it to remember those who were lost in the fight with Voldemort. While it might seems like a very morbid day, it was actually quite enjoyable. This day helped everyone cope with the losses in their lives.

"The feast looks wonderful, Hermione," Harry said as he approached.

"Thank you," she responded, "How are you?"

"Fine. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, as well as I can. The baby keeps me up at night still and you know Ron. He's already talking about more," Hermione stated, shaking her head.

Harry chuckled. Ron and Hermione had had six children in the past ten years. They had been married two years after the defeat of Voldemort. Of course Hermione had kept up her career as a lawyer in the Ministry of Magic. She practically had to be to keep the Weasley family out of trouble.

George apparated right next to Hermione. She jumped back with a scream, "George!"

"Sorry, Hermione," George shrugged, "Hey Harry."

"Hey, George."

"George!" Molly appeared. She rushed forward to hug her son, "Where have you been?"

"I opened a new store in Belgium, Mum, remember?"

"Oh that's right," Molly responded. She dabbed her eyes. She and Arthur had never completely gotten over the death of Fred, but how could they? He was their son. "Oh George, I'm so happy your business is growing. Fred would be thrilled."

George chuckled. Fred was at Hogwarts, floating around with Peeves. Molly had no idea. George and his father both felt it would make it harder on her if she knew he was floating around.

"Gramma!" Leah Weasley yelled as she raced down the path to her grandmother.

Molly scooped up two year old Leah, "Hey sweetie!"

Molly and Leah walked off. Haryy smiled softly at the scene in front of him. Leah and her three year old brother Mike were with Molly. Rose and Anna, the two other Weasley children, were chasing Teddy around the yard. Ginny was holding baby Andrew. Ginny's husband, Neville Longbottom, was showing their son Michael and Victoria a type of plant.

"Victoria! Don't get dirty!" Fleur shouted to her daughter, who ignored her mother.

"Harry, are you ready to start?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

Hermione called everyone to attention and everyone made their way to the tables. Harry smiled at her as everyone sat down.

"Ten years ago we decided to create a day where we can remember those who were lost during the fight with Voldemort. Fred, Remus, Tonks, my parents, Moody, Snape, Hedwig, Dumbledore, Sirus, the Longbottoms, Dobby, Colin, Cedric and everyone else who lost their lives to Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Today is not a day of sadness, however. Today we remember what those people have us. We celebrate their lives, not mourn their loss. As we have done each year, let us rejoice in life and the sacrifices of those who have gone on."

George stood up, "As we all know, Fred and I's business has grown to a multimillion dollar corporation. We all know the story, so I won't bore you with details. This last store I opened received the first of my new product, Holey Heads!"

"Oh George!" Ginny moaned.

George shrugged, "Fred's idea. We figured that I might as well make some money of my lost ear."

Molly dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. George reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled at him weakly.

"Mama, I don't want to hear stories and listen to people be sad all day," Rose whined to Hermione.

"Hush," Hermione scolded.

"Who wants to cut the cake?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Oh me!" Teddy yelped.

"Uh, no," Ron responded.

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you."

Teddy grinned devilishly as Ron sliced the cake. Hermione had insisted that he use an actual knife instead of magic, which was just amazing to Arthur.

Harry chuckled. Rose did have a good point there. He did not want anyone to become obsessed with the dead, but he wanted to keep memories alive. It also made it easier for everyone to be together the day many had died.

"Why don't you kids go play?" Luna suggested. She smiled at everyone, "Sorry I'm late. I caught your speech Harry, very nice."

"Great to see you, Luna," Harry smiled as he rose and hugged her.

"You too."

Conversations rose around the table as Ron passed cake around. Soon it was time to visit the graves. Hermione's parents stayed with the children, except for Teddy, while the adults went from grave site to grave site.

As the group approached the grave of Lupin and Tonks, Harry put his arm around Teddy's shoulders. He had always felt a strong connection to his godson, especially because he was an orphan. Harry was too young to take care of an infant when Tonks and Lupin died, so his grandmother had raised him with frequent visits from Harry.

Teddy's blue hair lit up the graveyard. He looked down at his parents' gravestone.

"My dad would be thrilled to know I don't have werewolf stuff," Teddy said.

"Yes, he would," Harry responded.

"They were neat people, weren't they?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Teddy answered. He stared at the stones of his parents. Teddy was always given a choice if he wanted to visit the stones. No one wanted to force him.

Harry looked at his godson. He had never married and didn't really see that happening anytime soon. He was only 27. It didn't make him sad if he never had that blessing. He had a lot of "nephews" and "nieces."

"Harry?"

"Yeah Teddy?"

"I'm glad mom and dad helped stop Voldemort. That makes them heroes."

Harry nodded. They were all heroes. Lupin, Tonks, Sirus, James, Lily, Fred, Colin, Moody, Dumbledore and the rest were all heroes. Not Harry, not Ron, not Hermione, not Molly, but those who were dead and gone. They were more heroes than the living.

Harry squeezed Teddy's shoulders. The sun was setting on this day and new one would start tomorrow. A new one with a new generation, finally safe and sound. Harry touched his scar softly. It had never hurt again.


End file.
